Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Oc Series - Mixels VS Mixels Special
Mixels VS Mixels Special is the first episode in the Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/OC Series. Previous Episode - Non Next Episode - Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Big Mix Characters (I have Dadaw's Premission tomuse his OC's) Major Characters * Venomus Corp - Dadaw's Tribe(Debut)(Tlask, Venker, Vacoonus) * Ghostiks(Debut)(Dragonist, Ghrost, Levitato) * Medikins(Debut)(Surgey, Medi-Murp, Niidle) * Nixels(Debut) * Major Nixel(Debut) * King Nixel(Debut, Minor Apperance) Characters in Bumpers * Kraw(Debut) * Chomly(Debut) * Krog(Debut) * Cbave(Debut) * Wheelzo(Debut) * Globert(Debut) * Glomp(Debut) * Turg(Debut) * Hoohat(Debut) ( Plot While the Medikins and Venomus-Corp are having a peaceful picnic, they get transported to the Darklands and face off against the Nixels and Evil Ghostiks. Transcript Act I (Episode Begins in Mixel Park with the Venomus Corp and Medikins are having a Picnic) Tlask - (Talking witn mouth full) This is the BEST Hamlogna Sandwich ever! Surgey - ARF! ARF! Medi - He says its the best dog food ever. Murp - AHAHA! (Eats Tlask's sandwich) Medi - MURP! Thats not very nice. Murp - MURP! Ahaha! Medi - Forgive me Tlask, Murp is...A Murp. Vacoonus - Do you guys hear something? Venker - Yeah.... Niidle - WHATS THAT?!(A Portal forms in the sky) Tlask - Should we go in? Medi - I don-WAAAA! Mixels - WOAH WOAH WOAH!(They get sucked into the Portal) Dragonist - (Not seen) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Tlask - Where are we going? (The Mixels exit the Portal) Medi - Where are we? Murp - Murp Scared! MURP SCARED! Vacoonus - Were in the...Darklands... Nixel - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX!(Nixel Talks to audience)We scare the Mixels.(Back to Show) NIX NIX! Major Nixel - AHAHAHA! You miserable Mixels have been transported here by our friends! Niidle - Who are Your FRIENDS Ghrost - Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAA! I belive the Mixel Friends... Dragonist - Beware Mixels...BEWARE' Levitato - Your here in time... Dragonist - We are the GHOSTIKS! Medi - EVIL MIXELS?(4th Wall) Well, the picnic was fun well it lasted. Murp - MURP! Surgey - Stay back...Stay back! Grrrrrr, Grrrrrrr... Ghrost - AHAHA!(Shoots poison at Surgey, misses) Medi - Medikins, MAX! (Medikins touch Cubit, they go into a heart pump. The hear explodes and they Max) Venomus Corp - MAX!(Venomus Corp touch cubit, they get sprayed with bugspray and they Max) OH YEAH! Ghostiks - LETS MAX! (Ghostiks touch Cubit, they go into a portal and come out a Max) AAHAHAHAHAHAA! (The 2 Maxes fight with the Ghostiks Max. The Ghostiks Max shoots poison at the Medikins Max and hits it, butbthe Max inserts a vaccine into its body and heals. The Venomus Corp Max shoots poison at the Ghostiks Max and the Max falls over. They de-Max.) Medi - We won! BUMPER - Murp Fight - Kraw and Chomly - Murp! Krog and Cbave - Murp! I will beat the Murp out of you! Kraw/Chomly Murp - AHAHA! Murp! Scene 2 Ghrost - NOT SO FAST! Niidle - You spoke to soon. Tlask - NIIDLE! Lets MIIX! Niidle and Tlask - Mix! Niidle/Tlask Mix - Stay away from the Mixels, Ghostik-WOAH! (Dragonist shoots the Mix with ghastly posion, the Mix turns into a evil Ghost Mix for a minute only) Ghost Mix - HAHAHAHAHA! Im not Niidle or Tlask! Im EVIL!(Mix gets slapped by Medi) Niidle/Tlask Mix - STAY AWAY GHOSTIKS! Im back and ready! Ghrost - Im not going nowhere...MAJOR! Major Nixel - NIXELS! ATTACK! Nixels - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX! (Scene switches to Nixel Land Theatre, where King Nixel is watching the fight on TV) King Nixel - GO NIXELS! NIX NIX NIX! (Scene switches back) Vacoonus and Medi-Murp - MIX! (Shoots the Nixels with poison, they fall) Medi - That was easy. Dragonist - Its time we go FACE TO FACE! AHAHAHA! Tlask - Ghrost...YOUR GOING DOWN! Ghrost - Not if you go DOWN FIRST!(Creates a hole in the ground) Tlask - Someone, HELP! Medi - Levitato! YOUR..BUSTED! Levitato - Oh, really?(Levitates Medi) Medi - HELP! Dragonist - Ah, Vacoonus. Its a shame your going to miss their funeral... Vacoonus - NIIDLE! Vacoonus and Niidle - MURP! Uh oh... Dragonist - AHAHAHAHA! Vacoonus - You will never get away with this! Dragonist - We already have! AHAHAHAHA! BUMPER - Cbave/Wheelzo - Mix! Globert/Glomp - Mix! Turg/Hoohat - Mix! Scene 3 Tlask - AHA!(Tlask gets out of hole and punches Dragonist to the ground) Dragonist - How sweet. (The Good Tribes Max) Medikins Max - FREEZE IN THE NAME OF MIXEL LAND! Venomus Corp Max(In Venkers Voice) SURRENDER OR SUFFER OUR TOXIN! Ghrost - Ok, Ok! We surrender! Medikins Max - Really? Ghrost - No! .AHAHAHA! AHAHA-(Venomus-Corp Max prepares to shoot Ghrost)Just joking, we surrender! Dragonist - Ghrost, Levitato...GET IN THE CAVE! (The Evil Ghostiks run into their cave and vow never to return to Mixel Land or harm any Mixels)(The 2 Tribes get transported back home) Medi - Final,y, away from the evil ones. Murp - AHAHAHAHA! Murp! Murp! Venker - That was hard! Those guys were worse than Nixels! Tlask - But we will never have to see them again! (Scene goes to sky) Dragonist - Ghrost, Levitato? Do you think they bought our evilness?(They turn into faries) Fairy Ghrost - Im magical! Im a fairy princess! Medi - AA!(Wakes up from the dream)It was all a dream! No Ghostiks...Or faries. Dragonist - Huh? Im here. And im NOT a fairy! Medi - AAAAAA! Trivia * First time Mixels are antagonists, though they were on,y bad in Medi's dream.